


Identics

by JujuPlumb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Established Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Marriage, Married Couple, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kylo needs sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuPlumb/pseuds/JujuPlumb
Summary: Rey catches her broody Supreme Leader husband having an illicit affair!!!Things aren't what they seem...Original Publication Date 2019/08/12





	Identics

Busy fingers and eager eyes swiped through hours of holographic archives on a cloned datapad.

A Death Star shaped file icon, aptly titled,** “Identics”** opened on screen.

With the tap of a finger tip, moving images flicked past in a grey blur. The holo video stopped abruptly.

The slender figure worked feverishly, tweaking the zooming components of the tampered device, until pixelation was eliminated and the sensor resolution was clear. She let out a muffled gasp.

\-----

A naked woman with short blond hair and ten pound breasts, rode the man trapped beneath her mercilessly. She paused to choke and slap the bound man then resumed her ferocious romp on top of him.

The figure fumbled with the datapad, desperate for audio output. After a few taps the audio receiver was triggered—albeit louder than expected.

With haste, the figure peeped around furtively, reducing the high volume to a lower level. The person's head whipped toward a monitoring gadget resting on the shelf of a workbench: a fleece blanket rose and fell peacefully over the bundle it covered.

The figure’s attention was captured by a cacophony of lewd moans and low needy groans.

The sex noises were accompanied by loud shouts from the woman as she gyrated her hips inhumanly, “Whose cock is this?”

Followed by the man’s muted cries, declaring,“It’s yours...it's your cock!”

The figure’s body flinched at the familiar timbre of the male voice. The faces were indistinct. Fingers went to work again: this time in a concerted effort to magnify the distant features of each face.

The blond woman was beautiful though in an artificial way: airbrushed make-up, spider-legged lashes, blood red lips-that looked borrowed...

Fingers unpinched across the datapad, enlarging the man’s face to a recognizable size: dark hair, dark eyes, pouty lips, pale skin...

“I’m going to** kill** him!”

\-----

Rey tipped out of her workshop and padded through the corridor of their apartments.

The bright lights of Galactic City spilled in on the floor through the massive windows of the adjoining living room. She made a beeline for a cracked door on the left of the winding hall.

Craning her neck around the opened door, she shouldered her way into the darkness of the room.

The glare of a night-light in the shape of binary moons drew her eyes down to the trundle bed beside it. Rey bent down to give her two year old a kiss on his dark tuft of hair.

He slept on his back with mouth partly open and dribble trickling down his chubby cheek. His eyes darted to and fro under his eyelids, deep in sleep.

“Sweet dreams my prince,” she whispered, picking up his stuffy Finn gifted off the floor and tucking it into his side.

\-----

Rey held the sink in a death grip, fuming as she tried to self regulate. She glanced up at her reflection in the mirror; the knit in her forehead relaxed minutely but she was still flushed red.

She continued a breathing technique and centered her turbulent mind on her son: her place of calm.

It was far too late to address Kylo’s horrific betrayal... although she did have to combat the sudden urge of castrating him with her saberstaff.

She fought with her better judgment bawling silent screams to no one with angry tears racing down her cheeks.

How could he do this to her?

Was he tired of her?

They’d been married for less than five years and he had already been seduced by his rapacious lusts.

Is this what all men did?

Even supreme leaders who declared their undying love and devotion on a daily basis?

Rey stepped into the shower, maybe by some stroke of providence the hot water would wash away all of the hurt.

And all of the betrayal...

\-----

She slipped under the silken sheets of their bed. Sleeping next to her warm wayward husband was the last thing she wanted to do in this difficult situation.

But not sharing their bed would incite too many suspicions from her amorous spouse. Instigating an argument at this late of an hour would prove to be purely juvenile and unnecessary.

Since their son was born they managed to keep disagreements as quiet as possible: but this one warranted shouting—lots of it!

She teetered on the absolute edge of the bed—as far away from _him_ as she could get.

Kylo slept nude most of the time and this particular night was no different. He crooked his neck on the pillow, digging the back of his head into it for a more comfortable position.

His feet peeped out from under the sheets and his long arm fanned more than halfway across the bed. His fingers started groping the space between them, searching for Rey’s body.

He rubbed the sleep out from his eyes, “Rey?”

She pretended to be asleep, squinching her closed eyes tight.

“Sweetheart, I know that you're awake,” he mumbled, turning on his side to face her back.

She remained stiff. Riveted. On the verge of literally falling to the floor.

His eyes popped open and he lifted his head, ”why are you all the way over there?” He stretched instinctively.

She refused to answer. “Come here,” he demanded. “I want you,” he grabbed for her sleepshirt.

She feigned a wide yawn as if she had just awoken. “Yes Ben. May I help you?”

His mouth twitched at her in amusement.

She knew exactly what he wanted.

What kind of game was she playing?

\-----

In one swift motion he was molded against her, his thick length poking between her buttocks. She yelped in surprise as he slapped her with it playfully.

“You know you want it. You can't resist me.” He slid its damp head along the crotch of her panties, squeezing her tightly in his arms while kissing and sucking the back of her neck.

“I can’t tonight,” she squeaked in a high pitch.

“Yes you can. I know you need to come.” His fingers clawed their way under her shirt and over her breasts. He flicked a nipple with his thumb flipping her on her back--his hot mouth met hers in a sloppy wet kiss, pulling hungrily at her tongue.

"Mmmm, so good," he moaned while tugging at her panties and latching on a nipple.

She tried to push him off, “No Ben! I..I’m on my cycle,” she blurted.

He froze above her, disappointment zapping his excitement, “so soon?” He exaggerated a sad face, his hair tickling her cheeks as it hung.

He flopped onto his back with a hard thump and a heavy sigh, his throbbing erection tenting the covers.

"Can you suck me off... please?" he begged with a sulking pout.

By the way her body stiffened from his daring request, he knew that her answer was a resounding **no**.

The image of the blond woman riding him, taking all of his cock replayed in her mind.

Why was this infidel so hot for her when he had a willing hussy on the side?

What a greedy man!

“May I at least hold you?” he caressed her arm with the back of his hand.

No she didn’t want him to hold her...with those arms...and those wicked hands. Those gods awful fingers that were...she couldn’t stomach it.

She gagged on the bile rising in her throat.

“Rey, are you alright?” his eyes were soft as they roved over her.

“I’m fine,”she lied, burying herself under the sheets. “A bit tired is all,” she grumbled.

He nodded, his mouth creasing into a skeptical frown.

\-----

“Eat up Benny,” Rey cheered her son on as he kicked his happy feet noisily in the high chair.

She moved around the kitchen quicker than usual, she didn’t want_ him_ near her today.

Her interrogation of him needed to happen sooner than later; she was waiting for the right moment to rip into him with a vengeance.

She sipped on a frothy concoction of fruit and seaweed watching her son stuff too many grapes in his mouth and one up his nose.

“No darling, don’t do that. One at a time before you—”

A slap across the bottom jolted her—she snapped her neck around glaring up in the face of her husband wearing a mischievous grin.

He was dressed in complete Imperial regalia.

A living statue of impeccable beauty.

She bit her lip and averted her eyes. His uniform was all it took at times to create a slick between her thighs.

But not today.

“Thanks for leaving me hard all night,” he teased, cupping his groin. He followed her eyes to their son. “He doesn’t understand yet,” he ruffled his son’s unruly mop and leaned into her neck.

Rey was about to dash off when— “Gods you smell so fucking good," he licked a wet trail behind an ear as she ducked away. He held her in place by the arm,“please be over soon. I need to put my tongue everywhere,” he entreated, sliding a wide palm over her abdomen—a long finger too close for comfort.

“For the love of the Force, behave yourself,” she sniped through clenched teeth, pushing him off.

He gave her a wicked grin,“if I did, we wouldn’t have him would we?” He kissed his son on the head, his attention on Rey “I should be home early tonight. I only have a meeting with new Regents from The Bespin Region and another with The Tapani Senate.” He snatched up a towel dabbing at tiny finger trails of grape juice left on the front of his topcoat.

“Great!” she muttered with a forced smile, handing him a vacuum sealed container.

He leaned in to kiss her mouth and she turned her cheek to him—he dove in faster and missed again. Frustrated, he snuck a quick peck on her lips, catching her off guard.

“Rey,”he whined, narrowing his eyes.

“See you later,”she emphasized the _later_, her face like chiseled stone.

Kylo took quick steps toward the doors, peeping back nervously over a shoulder. “Thanks for the caf,” he saluted with the durasteel flask.

The front door slid shut and Rey slumped into the chair opposite a smiling Benny.

\-----

“Mummy will be back soon.” Rey hugged her son, whose eyes were everywhere else except on her face. “Are you going to miss Mummy?” she questioned, beaming into his honey brown eyes.

Benny gave short distracted nods, his head tilting sideways at all of the toys spread across the playroom. “Off with you then,” she smiled watching him toddle away—he pranced onto a riding toy with an ecstatic scream.

“Will that be all?” Enit asked. Maz had recommended the retired Teevan warrior as a trusted babysitter as soon as Rey confided that she was pregnant. It was a welcomed camaraderie for Rey, considering relationships she kept prior were irrevocably strained by her marriage to a certain dark warrior.

He objected at first, preferring to hire specialized troopers instead of the silver humanoid with the abrasive disposition. But Rey was adamant and coerced him with the added benefit of Enit’s latent force ability in addition to her extensive military background.

\-----

Sweat drizzled down Rey’s soaked halter top as she concluded her Makashi Forms.

She sensed him enter through the front doors but didn’t pry beyond that.

They had promised each other privacy through their shared bond, only allowing access if their time apart was extended for some reason—or if they were on separate worlds.

But now with his infidelities surfacing, she definitely regretted the decision to forego their connection. Had their shields been down she could have avoided this impossible mess. 

If he sensed her, perhaps he wouldn’t have the scruples to share his body so brazenly with someone else.

What leads a man into being unfaithful?

He was definitely getting more than enough sex— her skinned knees and sore back could attest to it.

Rey considered all of the ways she could kill that blond bitch. How dare she get pleasure from her husband? _Her_ husband!

“How are you Sweetheart? Feeling better I see.” He sauntered into the training room raking his hooded eyes over his wife’s sweaty body.

\-----

She readied her saberstaff in a parry position.

He quirked an eyebrow, shrugging off his topcoat and summoned a wooden staff from the weapons rack, studying her face for any hint of gaiety.

GRRRRRRRR!!!

She charged at him, attacking with a combination of quick and powerful moves.

Strike! Strike Strike! Her aggressive assault left his staff splintered into four pieces and his bottom lip split open.

“Rey?” he retreated with choppy steps and a bewildered expression.

She didn’t answer. The blue saber on the staff blazed on and his brows shot up. “Where’s Benny?” he asked, his concern peaking.

“Not here,” she gritted, circling him like a predator.

“What did I—” he sidestepped in time to avoid a vicious upswing.

“I want a divorce!” she yelled through trembling lips, her rage brimming over.

“A divorce? Are you drunk?” he shook his head in confusion wiping the blood from his lip with a sleeve.

“Yes a divorce. I can’t do this anymore! I don’t trust you.”

Kylo combed his fingers through his hair astounded by—he spun away from the laser that burned a gash into the side of his coat, grazing his skin.

His crossguard sputtered on and he blocked her down swing. “STOP! Just stop! What is this about?” he shouted, his features darkening as he tensed.

\-----

She deactivated her saberstaff and tossed it onto the padded floor. Tears spilled over and she sunk to the floor in a sad and miserable heap.

He extinguished his saber and crouched beside her. “Please tell me what’s wrong,” he dried her tears.

She recoiled from his touch, drawing shaky knees under her chest. “You don’t love me anymore,” she sobbed.

“_I Don’t love you?!_” he repeated incredulously. “Rey, I adore you. Where is this coming from?”

“I left my friends...I’ve been so blind and foolish.” she squeezed her head in her hands cursing.

Kylo worked his jaw, mastering himself before he said something stupid. “I’ve always loved you,” he declared, eyes warm and dripping with affection.

“If you love me, why would you have an affair?” she bit, searching his face for a semblance of remorse.

“An...an affair! Is this a joke? I’ve never had an affair on you, neither would I ever.” He sprang to his feet stomping off and balling his fists.

“Don’t lie to me Ben, I can prove that you did,” she said, scowling up at him.

His head jerked back in shock.

\-----

Rey led Kylo into her workshop and booted up the ecosystem of holo-computers and datapads.

The thumbnail of a holo-video was queued in. The video played with the blond woman and the man who appeared to be Kylo.

Kylo muffled a hand over his mouth, “how long have you known?”

Rey glinted up at him, “I’ve been watching surveillance video for three standard months. I have my ways.”

What was so damn funny?

The nerve of this man!

The holo-vid continued while Kylo withheld the swell of merriment itching to breakout . “You did, did you?” his mouth and nose twitched.

“Are you mocking me?” she punched him in the shoulder, her temper boiling.

He couldn't bear her sweet torture any longer...

“Rey, Sweetheart, those aren’t real people,” he rose to his feet taking her hand in his.

She went scarlet with embarrassment,“what do you mean?” He pecked her mouth lightly on the corner and tapped on the main computer.

He typed in a string of TOP SECRET passwords after opening the file labeled, **“Identics."** This was the step Rey was unable to bypass no matter what she did.

Her eyes fell to the floor...

“If I suspected you would go snooping around, I would’ve had my IT team secure safer firewalls against—nosey Jedi intruders.” He threw her an implicating eye, like she’d been caught robbing the imperial armory.

Her mouth was still open and she needed to disappear. If Rey knew anything about her husband, she knew he would never let her forget this. 

\-----

A blur of 4D whiteprints animated as robotic specifications were detailed and extrapolated on screen...

“These are cybernetic humanoid prototypes for our new Trooper Program. You are well aware of my desire to eliminate the current one.”

She nodded—sheepish, ears flaming red.

“But why were they having sex? And saying…” she blushed.

“That was all me Love,” he grinned. “Your deviant husband was awarded the privilege of designing the very first male and female models. I wanted to have the two look and sound like us...and I suppose I got a little carried away with the virtual intelligence simulation.” He scratched his head giving her a boyishly handsome snicker...

“Us?”

“Yes, the blond was designed to look like you.”

“Will all of them look like us?”

“Force no! The automatons will be solely for the programming and testing phase.”

She smiled up at him pushing him in the chest. “Ben, you are such a pervert,” she said, taking a deep sigh of relief.

She eyed him, only wanting to rip the uniform off of his hard body.

He leaned into her, licking at her lips and catching the bottom one between his teeth,"I’m your pervert.”

“...Why the blond wig?”she unbuttoned his top, her fingers seeking his bare chest.

“Oh there’s a brown one too…” he countered, scooping her up in his arms and dashing toward their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this fic because Reylos deserve it!!
> 
> Comments= Credits  
Kudos= Portions
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Check out "Galactic Mosaic" if you love Bendemption arcs.
> 
> An Epilogue of sorts is forthcoming, I believe that this ficlet could use one...
> 
> I made a twitter. Come follow me. [@JujuPlumb](https://twitter.com/JujuPlumb)


End file.
